Connor & Robyn
by iHaveNotTurnedGood
Summary: A collection of one shots for Dr. Connor Rhodes & Dr. Robyn Charles (Connor/Robyn)


**_I don't own Chicago Med. All rights go to their respective owners._**

 _Connor, Robyn, Dr. Charles & The Vacuum Cleaner_

"Hey." Robyn calls from the small table she'd chosen at the back of the cafeteria, which is basically empty apart from a few doctors who had the night shifts.

One of those doctors is Connor Rhodes, having had a few last minute surgeries to complete.

Yet Robyn, being an endlessly patient woman had kindly decided to wait for her boyfriend to finish his shift so they could leave together.

"Hey. Think it's finally over." Connor smiles exhaustedly, plonking himself dramatically onto the chair.

"We should probably go before you fall asleep in that chair." Robyn smirks, patting his arm as she does from across the table.

"That is a good idea but." Connor stops, rubbing his eyes monetarily before looking over at his girlfriend.

"There's something I wanted to say."

"Connor, you're exhausted. It can wait either until we're back at your place or even, you know, the morning." Robyn suggests with a brief roll of her eyes.

"It could but I'd rather say it here." He responds with a megawatt smile, despite how tired he is.

This is the room they met.

Yes, he almost stole her vanilla latte under the complete assumption it was his own but they'd met here all the same and even with the loud intrusion of a vacuum cleaner in a distant corridor and the few people that are lingering around, it feels like the perfect setting to say what he has on his mind.

"Robyn." He starts, reaching for her hand.

"What?" She raises an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Thank you for waiting for me, I know I'm in there awhile…"

"Connor, it's fine. I mean let's not forget how long I waited for you to finish surgery on a panda. I honestly do not mind waiting for you one bit." She assures him.

"Anyway, it gives me time to catch up on some of my own work." She adds.

"Good. Ok, that isn't actually all I wanted to say either, Robyn, I actually wanted to tell you that…" He finds himself stopping again, despite being a very confident man, he does find himself becoming more and more nervous the closer he gets to telling Robyn what he wants to say her and the continuous sound of the vacuum cleaner in the corridor isn't helping.

"What? Connor, your tired, I'm tired. I'm sure this can wait."

"No, Robyn. I…" Connor finds himself stopping again as the sound of the vacuum cleaner intensifies and just as he is about to say the words he is drowned out by the sound of the vacuum cleaner that sounds as if it's right beside them which when Robyn turns around, Connor realizes is actually behind them.

"Oh hey you two, I didn't realize you'd still be here this hour." Dr. Charles calls, switching off the vacuum cleaner.

"We were going, Connor just has something he wanted to tell me." Robyn replies as Connor nods to Dr. Charles, who tries his hardest to remain smiling.

"What are you doing with that thing anyway?" She finds herself questioning with a frown.

"The janitor is an old friend of mine, needed the night off, I offered to do the rounds in some of the rooms, Sarah, Dr. Reece is helping me. She's in the other room. I just figured I'd start in here." He informs them both.

"That's kind of you." Connor nods.

"It is. I'll probably see you tomorrow dad?" Robyn tilts her head to the side.

"Yes, yes. Ok, don't mind me." Dr. Charles replies before moving the vacuum.

"Ok, so Robyn. I…" Connor is once again cut off by Dr. Charles switching on the vacuum again, drowning him out.

"Just tell me later. Or tomorrow." Robyn basically repeats her earlier comment before getting to her feet.

With a sigh of defeat, Connor does to, following her down the corridor before stopping.

He's not going to put this off any longer.

"Robyn, I l…" The sound of the vacuum cleaner roars over Connor's words once more as Dr. Charles continues to vacuum right near the corridor they're standing in.

"Sorry, missed a bit down here!" He calls over the noise.

"I swear, you literally came from there." Connor folds his arms.

"I think he did. Dad, stop hovering!" Robyn practically yells.

"Just making sure everything's nice and clean." Dr. Charles replies innocently, beginning to push the vacuum cleaner in another direction when Robyn pulls Connor toward the doors leading out of the cafeteria.

Connor however, is not planning on letting Dr. Charles and his vacuum cleaner get in the way of what he wanted to say.

"What I've been trying to say is that Robyn I…" The vacuum returns with a vengeance just as both Robyn and Connor lose it at the same time.

"I LOVE YOU!" Connor yells over the vacuum cleaner just as Robyn starts to yell at her father to get him to stop interrupting them with the vacuum cleaner.

"Connor…" She starts, unsure of what to say, not even sure that she heard him correctly but finds herself smiling nethertheless.

"Did you just?"

"Yes." Connor sighs in exasperation, resting his palms against her cheeks.

"I love you." He repeats, overjoyed that he's finally gotten to say the words.

"And I." Robyn starts, resting a hand on his arm.

"Love…" The return of the vacuum cleaner keeps her from her response.

"That's it." She hisses, beginning to storm down the corridor to give her father a piece of her mind and tell him where to put that vacuum cleaner but before she can, she and Connor are both witnesses to a very irate Dr. Sarah Reece pulling the cable out of the wall viciously.

"For the love of god! Would you cut that out?! Dr. Charles no offense but you cleaned in here already tonight in fact, we've already finished the cleaning on this entire level!" She cries, whilst wheilding the vacuum cleaner cable dangerously at him, both Connor and Robyn trying not to laugh as neither of them had ever thought that quiet Dr. Reece would be capable of unleashing that kind of rage.

Even Dr. Charles looks perplexed at Sarah's rage.

"I'm confiscating this, right now." She informs him, taking the vacuum from him before looking over at Connor and Robyn.

"Oh hey, guys. I didn't see you there." She smiles at them warmly.

"Goodnight." She calls before glaring at Dr. Charles and storming away, vacuum cleaner in hand, Dr. Charles glancing toward Robyn and Connor once.

"So would…"

"Dad. I'll see you tomorrow." Robyn cuts him off before he can continue.

"Sure, of course…"

"Where we will be having words about tonight." She practically hisses.

"Pretty sure, I'm going to get that from Dr. Reece." Dr. Charles winces before bidding them both goodnight and heading in the direction Sarah went in.

"Wow. I did not see that coming from Sarah." Connor tries not to laugh.

"I am very grateful for that woman." Robyn responds before turning to face her boyfriend.

"Now we're finally alone. Would you like to start again?" She asks with a beaming smile.

"Yes." Connor nods, tugging her closer to him.

"I love you." He says firmly, yet lovingly.

"I love you too." She replies with a slight nod of her head before the two share a kiss under the corridors dim lights…

 **Authors Note: 'Posts this every so nervously then hides behind sofa' thank you all so much for reading I am so sorry if this is terrible and crazy. I was just going through prompts and saw one that said two people having a conversation whilst another is vacuuming and my friend and I were watching Chicago Med at the time and so this fanfic came about as I ship Connor/Robyn loads so I will probably be posting more one shots for this pairing, please do tell me what you thought of this. I accept one shot requests for this pairing. Thanks again for reading :)**


End file.
